


My Hero Academia /Reader one-shots

by ArkhamHorror



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, NSFW, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, will add tags as i write more!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamHorror/pseuds/ArkhamHorror
Summary: I've never really written/posted actual smut before, so what better way to test it out than making a collection of one-shot smut fics? lolMaybe some fluff thrown in there somewhere down the line as well, who knows. I sure as hell don't.





	1. Summary and Requests-

Oof, okay I've never done anything like this before, so GO EASY ON ME. lol  
I'm mostly writing these one shots for my own satisfaction, but I'll try to take some requests here and there if that's something that people end up being interested in. .-.  
Please be warned, I'm a full time college student, and I don't have time for every request, so just because you ask doesn't mean I will 100% do your request.

**Stuff to know:**  
These are only going to be Character x Reader fics. I don't mind writing Character x Character, but that's another place and time.  
I mostly write female reader, and that's what I'm most comfortable with.  
I like writing villains a lot.  
I won't write NSFW for any of the students (even aged up) because I'm in college and just feel kinda weird personally writing about high school kids. lol Sorry, I know that's what a lot of you want. ;^;  
Kinks are kind of like a case by case basis. There's more that I will do than I won't do, so it's easier to just try me. Nothing really out there like scat or vore or anything though. :| Pls spare me the super weird stuff. lmao  
AU stuff is generally fine. (If you guys request Omegaverse stuff, it's probably just gonna be super basic Alpha/Omega dynamics because I'm not really into that whole lore and I don't really get it? But I'll try it!)

Both NSFW and SFW requests are okay! SFW requests can involve students!

Requests are: **Open**!

Alright let's do this.  
d(･∀･)  



	2. Unclean (Overhaul/Fem. Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kidnapped by Overhaul months ago, you've been living in his hideout as an assistant of sorts. But what happens when he figures out that you have some rather dirty feelings towards him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
Dub-Con, rough sex, (maybe? probably) abuse
> 
> As a side note, it's so hard to write someone who has mysophobia but there's like not enough Overhaul smut in existence and I need to FIX THAT.

Born quirkless, you figured you would never truly find a place in modern society. That was, until you met a man named Chisaki Kai, a ruthless Yakuza member who loathed quirks. Chisaki was not a good person in any sense of the word. In fact, the two of you only met when he had a few of his lackeys kidnap you in attempts to test some quirk-erasing serum on you. At the time, you didn’t know what was happening, and being quirkless already, the drug of course had no effect on you.

When Chisaki, or Overhaul, as he had introduced himself, learned of your quirkless condition, he took deeper interest in you. You were one of the “pure”, the uninfected, he had called it. You came to discover through your time spent with him that quirks were just a disease in his eyes, something to be eradicated.

Now, you don’t consider yourself and evil person or a villain, but the way Chisaki elevated your quirkless status and spoke so highly of you made you feel special, and made you feel like maybe he was right about what he was saying. Growing up, you’d been met with nothing but derision and ridicule for lacking a quirk, but Chisaki exonerated you for it, and you couldn’t help but believe him. The way he spoke to you, like you were better than the others, made you desperately want him to be right.

That was all in the past though. Your abduction had taken place months ago, and you were no longer treated like a captive. It didn’t take long for you to earn Chisaki’s trust and to start working beside him as an assistant of sorts. Nowadays, you were mostly tasked with cleaning the hideout extensively to subdue Chisaki’s germaphobic tendencies. On rare occasions, he asked you to help him with his experiments, which you didn’t exactly approve of, but the darkest details of his procedures were kept secret from you, so you couldn’t complain about what you didn’t know. This wasn’t exactly your dream life, and you often contemplated how fucked up the situation truly was, but the unlikely praise from your new boss after a job well done was enough to keep you satisfied and in line. Call it Stockholm Syndrome or what you will, but Overhaul was surprisingly more kind than most had ever been to you.

“Sir, I’ve finished cleaning the downstairs entryway like you’d asked,” You called out meekly from the open doorway of Chisaki’s room, not wanting to disturb him too much. He was seated on a couch in the center of the room, facing the doorway, but he was leaning over a stack of documents on the table and paid no attention to your arrival.

“Good,” Chisaki mumbled, his halfhearted reply further muffled by his plague mask. You had yet to see the man without it, but the mystery of what lay behind it only further enticed you. You couldn’t lie; he was attractive to you, for some demented reason.

He glanced up at you briefly, his golden eyes distantly meeting your own for less than a second before he returned to his paperwork. “Bring me some tea.”

“Oh, uh… of course, sir,” You squeaked, hurrying off into the hallway towards the stairs that would lead to the kitchen. In all the months you’d been living here with the Yakuza, you’d never seen Chisaki eat or drink anything, so the request surprised you. Perhaps you’d be able to sneak a glance at him without his mask as he drank. Would you risk it? Would he even care?

After a short while, you had finished preparing the tea and made your trek back up to the boss’s room, tea tray in hand.

“Here’s your tea, sir,” You announced as you cautiously approached the man, who was still hunched over his work on the couch. You carefully set the tray down and picked up the pot to pour him a cup, but the lid slipped off as you did so, spilling some tea onto the sleeve of Chisaki’s jacket. His eyes flared in annoyance and he made a brief disappointed clicking noise with his tongue, but otherwise didn’t react to the boiling liquid that soaked through to his skin. You gasped and quickly righted your mistake, setting the pot down and instinctively reaching out for his sullied arm.

“Sir, I’m so sorry!” You apologized frantically, barely gripping onto his jacket before he jerked his arm away. Suddenly, he gripped your wrist with a surprising amount of force, shoving your arm away harshly enough that it hurt. The sudden movement knocked you off balance, and you fell to the floor next to the table.

“Don’t. Touch. Me.” He seethed, his narrow eyes boring into your own with a fierceness that you had seen from him before, but never directed at you.

“I’m really sorry, sir,” You whimpered out another apology, cradling your now aching arm and fighting back tears as your wrist already began to bruise. He stood up, walking away to the opposite end of the room where a wardrobe stood, discarding his soiled jacket as he went. You watched with perverse interest as Chisaki began loosening his tie to remove it. Your cheeks flushed involuntarily as he began unbuttoning his shirt, and the pain in your wrist was quickly forgotten, replaced by your more inappropriate thoughts. He let the dampened shirt slide off of his form, pooling at his feet, as he reached into the dresser to grab a clean garment. Your watery eyes never left his back as you watched the muscles of his lithe form ripple under his smooth skin. You bit your lip to stifle your feelings.

You’d always thought he was attractive, as much as you could see, anyway, but it was wrong to ogle him as he was changing… especially after he’d just hurt you, wasn’t it? As if he’d just remembered you were still there, Chisaki turned to meet your fervid gaze. His chest was exposed as he shrugged the new shirt over his shoulders.

“What’s wrong with you?” He questioned sternly as he retrieved the garments he’d tossed to the floor. “You look sick.”

He sounded disgusted as he tossed the jacket and shirt in your direction, “Wash these immediately.”

You scurried forward on the floor to collect the clothing where it had landed, hurrying for fear of further retribution. At the same time, Chisaki moved forward, suddenly looming over your kneeling form. His gloved hands worked the buttons of his fresh shirt languidly, as if he was teasing you, but he couldn’t possibly know what you were thinking.

You swiftly averted your gaze from him as your face deepened in hue. This compromising position of you on your knees in front of his half dressed form was too much to bare, and you stood up as quick as you could.

“If you’re feeling ill, you’d better stay in your quarters. I don’t want you infecting the rest of us,” Chisaki quipped as you left the room.

“I’m not ill, sir,” You replied, your voice barely a whisper because if you were any louder, it would certainly crack.

“Hmm? Why do you look so feverish, then?” He asked seemingly disinterestedly as he settled back into the couch, pouring himself a proper cup of tea this time, no mess.

“I… uh…” You stumbled nervously over your words. “I’ll get these cleaned up as soon as possible. I’m sorry again, sir.” You practically ran from his room. Chisaki’s yellow eyes followed you out the door, and behind his mask, an unseen grin graced his lips.

——

Later that evening, you returned, much more composed, to your boss’s room. His freshly cleaned and pressed shirt was hanging pristinely on a hanger that you carried gently, and his neatly folded coat was slung over your arm.

“Sir?” You questioned, hovering in the doorway of his darkened room, unsure of whether or not he was in there. Night had fallen, and the light from the window that had previously filled the space had dimmed to a single, distant streetlamp.

After receiving no response, you tentatively entered the room, flicking on the light as you went. Chisaki was nowhere to be seen, though you could hear the shower running in the attached bathroom, so you could only assume that’s where he was. The papers on the table that he’d been working on were now neatly stacked, and the tea tray and spill from earlier was gone. You carefully set his folded jacket onto the immaculate surface of his dresser, then opened up the wardrobe to slip his black dress shirt inside.

Just as you shut the wardrobe doors, you heard his voice. “Why are you so… filthy.” It was phrased as a question, but sounded more like a matter of fact statement.

You turned around in surprise, your eyes immediately landing on Chisaki, who was leaning, arms crossed, on the doorframe that lead to the bathroom. The shower was still running and steam glided out of the room around him, but he was still fully clothed. However, his shirt was uncharacteristically unkempt and he wasn’t wearing a tie or belt like you were so used to.

“Excuse me, sir?” You finally responded after gathering your bearings. You looked down at your clothes and hands, confirming that you were as clean as could be considering your chores of the day.

“Don’t play stupid,” Chisaki rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.” He shifted himself off the doorframe and stalked toward you casually, but the movement was nevertheless threatening.

“I… I don’t,” Your face grew red with nervousness and embarrassment.

“Ah, there it is again. The evidence of your uncleanliness,” Chisaki chided with an almost playful tone. He reached a gloved finger out and circled the air around your face, close, but never touching you. “You have such a dirty mind, don’t you?”

“Sir…” You whined sheepishly, wanting to deny his claim, but you found the words were fleeting as he continued to close the gap between the two of you.

“You can’t hide your unclean feelings from me,” He mocked, gazing down at you with piercing eyes as you backed up against the wardrobe to shrink away from him, but there was no escaping his wolfish stare. “Isn’t that just disgusting though? To be so attracted to the man who kidnapped you? How sickening.”

The way his eyes turned up, you could tell he was laughing silently behind his mask. Your face flushed heavily and tears threatened to fall in response to this sudden interrogation. He wasn’t wrong. Maybe that was the worst part. It was sick, wasn’t it?

“Get in the bathroom.” He commanded, his voice suddenly dark. He moved out of your way, motioning the path with his arm and you hastily obeyed, walking briskly into the warm room. Your vision took a moment to adjust through the thick steam that inhabited the tiny space, so you could tell the water was running quite hot.

Chisaki followed you inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. He stood just in front of it, blocking your escape route. You swallowed nervously. It felt wrong being locked inside such a small room together with him, let alone a bathroom in specific.

“Sir, I never meant for-“

“Strip.” He ordered, crossing his arms.

“Wh-what?” You flushed bright red.

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” His voice was raised just enough to frighten you, but you resisted.

“Sir, I-I… I don’t-“ You struggled to come up with a response.

“DO IT!” He shouted, suddenly banging his fist on the tile counter next to him.

“Okay!” You relented, reaching behind you with shaking hands to unzip the modest dress you wore. With some slight fumbling, it eventually fell to the floor at your feet and you stepped out of it, kicking your shoes off as well and nudging the pile of clothing off to the side of the room.

“All the way,” Chisaki urged more calmly as you swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat. You were scared, but part of you was excited too. Isn’t this what you had wanted, in a way? The heat rapidly pooling between your legs was enough to confirm that.

Your breath grew audibly shaky as you unclasped your bra, and you hesitated for just a moment before you let it fall to the floor with the rest of your clothes. Your underwear went next, and at once, you were fully nude and somewhat ashamed in front of Chisaki. His golden eyes danced over your exposed form before briefly returning to your face. You avoided his gaze intently.

“Get in the shower.”

You did as you were told with no resistance. You were already naked, so what else did you have to lose? The water stung as it pelted your flushed and sensitive skin.

“…It hurts, sir. It’s too hot,” You whispered shyly, standing awkwardly in the corner of the shower, away from the stream of water.

“Good. We need to get all of this filth off of you, don’t we?” He replied, stepping away from the door to rifle through the cabinet for a bar of soap, which he promptly held in your direction. “Wash yourself. Thoroughly.”

You reluctantly grabbed the soap from his outstretched hand, your damp skin wetting the glove that he still wore. In response, he pulled them off, starting with the wet one, and moving to his other hand. You’d never seen him without gloves before, though you remembered that he took them off to use his quirk, but it was still weird. Your eyes lingered on him as he reached behind his head, unfastening the straps that held his mask in place. Your heart was already beating out of your chest from the gravity of the situation, but the anticipation of seeing his face quickened your pulse even further.

He set the mask down carefully on the counter and returned his eyes to you expectantly. His lips hovered in a half smirk that displayed some indescribable emotion that bordered on demented. Fuck… he was hot.

“Why are you doing what I told you?” He asked softly, stepping closer to the shower so that he lingered just outside of the area where water splashed out freely.

“I… I’m embarrassed that you’re watching,” You admitted, choking out the words through your shallow breaths.

“Ah, so now you choose to be embarrassed? Even though you’ve been thinking of me so lewdly for God knows how long,” Chisaki teased, looking at his bare hands curiously. “Don’t you want me to… touch you? I can’t touch you if you’re so unclean.”

His eyes snapped up to yours and he grinned as you slowly started to rub the soap along your arms, spreading the foam that had begun to build up in your hand as you held the bar uselessly for so long.

“Good girl,” He praised you, his voice smooth and low, which lifted a further blush to your cheeks. “But you’re such dirty little girl. You’ll have to do better than that.”

Chisaki watched you intently as you ran the soap all over your body. Your arms, torso, neck, legs… You purposefully avoided your most intimate areas because it was too humiliating, but Chisaki’s watchful eye was quick to notice your omissions.

“Hmm, you missed a few spots, didn’t you?” He questioned blithely.

You hesitated, your soap covered hands lingering over your breasts, but Chisaki’s intense stare urged you on. Slowly, you gripped onto your chest, lathering the soap over your sensitive flesh and nipples. Eventually, you made your way down, running the soap delicately between your legs as your face heated up. The water from the shower made it hard for you to know if you were crying or not as you nervously rubbed your eager slit in front of your boss, whose unwavering gaze never left your body. Your folds were so slick with lust, such a different feeling of wetness from the rest of your skin, and you were ashamed to realize how much you were getting off on this.

Chisaki hummed contentedly and you turned your averted eyes back to him to see that he’d removed his shirt at some point. His pants were noticeably tight around the crotch, which was quickly remedied by unbuttoning them and slipping them off. His shirt was carefully folded on the counter next to his mask and gloves, and the jeans he’d just removed joined the neat pile. You couldn’t help but focus your attention on the intimidating outline of his cock, visible through his boxers, although those were quickly removed as well. Seeing him fully exposed to you like this was almost a dream come true, if it weren’t for the mortifying route it took to get to this point.

Suddenly, Chisaki was next to you in the shower, his body nearly pressed against yours in the tight space, but it seemed as if he still made a conscious effort not to touch you.

“I can’t believe you’ve made me think such perverse thoughts as well,” He mumbled. “It’s disgusting what sort of desires you’ve given me.”You swallowed nervously.

“But tell me… do you want me to touch you?” He asked, dipping his head low enough that his breath tickled your ear. The water dripped from his slick hair onto the top of your head, which you kept low to avoid his forceful stare.

“…Yes, sir,” You mumbled, still embarrassed, but unable to lie. Even after all of this, you still wanted him.

“What?” He taunted.

“Please, sir,” You replied, slightly louder, as you met his eyes for a tense moment.

“That’s better, you filthy little slut,” He growled, abruptly pushing you fact first into the wall away from him. He chuckled lowly from behind you as he balled your damp hair into his fist, keeping you firmly against the tile. It felt cool to the touch, so unlike the water that still burned you, and it made you shiver anyway.

His body towered now towered over yours and you could feel his stiff member prodding into your behind. You shifted eagerly underneath him, the arousal between your legs beginning to grow unbearable as his free hand groped roughly at your breast. He tugged painfully on your nipple and seemed to take at least some pleasure in watching you squirm. He remained quiet as you fumbled your hips around blindly, trying to line him up to your waiting hole. Frustrated, you dared to reach behind yourself and gripped his shaft, but your hand was quickly ripped away.

“I told you before not to touch me,” He snapped curtly, tightening his grip on your wrist as he pressed it into the wall next to your face. His fingers squeezed the same bruised wrist as early, making you cry out slightly, but before long his hands left your wrist and hair. Still, you dared not move. You could hear what sounded like Chisaki rubbing his hands together furiously under the water.

“Alright, let’s just get this over with already,” He muttered, and you felt his hand brush against your ass as he reached for his cock, lining it up to your entrance as quick as he could. He immediately retreated his hand, placing it onto the wall next to your face and, without warning, his other hand snaked around your throat.

He pulled your head back against his shoulder as he thrust into you heavily, bottoming out within you immediately. Shocked, you let out a lewd sound, louder than you’d expected. Your hands quickly covered your mouth in embarrassment.

“How vulgar,” Chisaki grunted, adjusting his stance on the slick floor as he pulled out to the tip before slamming back into your aching core. He continued to fuck you in long, powerful strokes, his hips making a wet slapping noise on your skin as water caught between the two of you. His constant assault on your core was bordering on painful, but not exactly in a bad way. Your hard nipples brushed against the cold tile with every thrust, heightening the sensations you felt. Each thrust brought out a new moan from your lips that you failed to stifle with your hands. Eventually, you gave up the effort, using your palms to steady yourself on the wall and push back into him, drawing his thick cock deeper into your pussy.

“Ah, fuck,” You panted loudly, each breath punctuated by a moan or whine.

His hand tightened around your neck, and abruptly it started to hurt unbearably as he activated his quirk on you. You found yourself unable to breath as your throat felt like it was ripping apart. Meanwhile, Chisaki snarled in your ear, “Shut up. Do you want the whole compound to know what a disgusting whore you are?”

The pain immediately subsided as he took his hand away, moving it instead to your hip. You clutched at your throat, taking deep, uncertain breaths as he continued to rut into you relentlessly. The hand that had been on the wall also found its way to your hip, and with the added leverage, Chisaki quickened the pace of his thrusts until your eyes were filled with tears again from the intensity.

Suddenly, he pulled out and the unexpected emptiness made you involuntarily whine in dissatisfaction. Without missing a beat, he grabbed your hair and pulled you down onto the floor, pressing a hand into the nape of your neck to keep your cheek pressed to the tile. This new position caused the stream of water to run over your face, making it harder to breath, and you started to cough as water entered your nose. Chisaki either didn’t notice, or more likely didn’t care, as his cock entered you once again, relentlessly fucking you into the floor. He was hitting a different angle than before, and one of his thrusts connected with the most sensitive spot inside of you. You struggled to hold in the scream that threatened to escape your lips, and instead it came out as a frightened squeak. Over and over, he pounded into your sweet spot and your legs began to tremble as your pleasure heightened.

“F-fuck, I-“ You struggled to speak as water kept splattering into your mouth. “I’m gonna-“

Your sentence was left unfinished as you came, tightening around his cock almost painfully as your climax reached its peak. He grunted as he continued to rut into your aching pussy, your thick juices leaking out and mixing with the shower water.

Chisaki made a displeased clicking noise with his tongue at the mess, and you could only imagine what kind of sickened expression he was making. Nevertheless, he kept riding you, his cock dragging along your now overly-sensitive walls. The unbearable pleasure drew out more lewd noises from your lips that you were unable to control. Your first orgasm left you with heightened senses, and you needed more. You reached down, rubbing your pulsing clit in time with Chisaki’s thrusts. This seemed to take him off guard as his movement faltered momentarily before he realized what you were doing.

“Filthy slut…” He muttered almost inaudibly over the rushing sound of the water falling around you. His free hand came up and slapped you across the ass, making your eyes go wide.

You moaned wantonly as you played with yourself while Chisaki continued his assault on your sweet spot. His thrusts began to grow more shallow and inconsistent, signaling his own impending climax. Intending to get as much pleasure as you could from this, you tightened yourself around his cock and he let out an inadvertent moan. He balled his fist into your hair again, finally lifting your head out of the stream of water. You took in an appreciative gasp of air as he slammed into your pussy a few more times before fully sheathing himself inside you.

“Ah, Chisaki!” You cried out, not realizing you’d called him by his name on accident. Surely you’d get scolded for that later too, but if your punishment was anything like this, it wouldn’t be so bad.

The force of his final thrust sent you spiraling into a climax again, and your insides clenched around him as he came simultaneously. A pleasant warm feeling filled your stomach as he released deep into you, allowing you to ride out your orgasm for a few more seconds as you continued to rub at your throbbing clit. Finally, the two of you came down from your highs and he released your hair, causing you to collapse onto your hands, breathing heavily. His now limp cock slid out of you, and the pent up mixture of his cum and your juices poured out of your abused hole.

He purposefully looked away from the mess as his stood, rubbing his skin vigorously under the water. You remained kneeling on the floor, catching your breath as you rubbed at your still throbbing neck. 

“That was… well,” You were surprised to find you could still speak properly after that ordeal.

“Absolutely vile,” Chisaki retorted, refusing to look at you as he cleansed himself in the now lukewarm water. “But I don’t think there is anyone else I would rather do these repulsive acts with than you.”

You stared at his back curiously. Was that… somehow a compliment?

After he had scrubbed himself thoroughly with a new bar of soap, he handed another bar to you earnestly. His demeanor was different, less dominant now.

“Clean yourself up,” He directed and you took the soap from him gently. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a nearby towel for himself. “I’ll go make us some tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. My first smut fic posted. Ahhhh.  
It's sort of embarrassing. ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄


	3. Helpless (Alpha!Shigaraki x Omega!Fem. Reader) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, could you please do Alpha Shigaraki x Omega reader but dub-con please??  
Thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time actually writing Omegaverse stuff, though I've read a bit about it before. I actually did research on Omegaverse lore to write this because I wanted to do it right. lmao  
I hope you enjoy it~  
(•̀o•́)ง
> 
> Warnings:  
Dub-con

Walking home was a mistake.

You were usually so in tune with your heat cycles and tracked them carefully to avoid mishaps like this, but it had hit you out of nowhere, about a week earlier than predicted. Just 15 minutes ago, you were saying good bye to your coworkers as you left work at the café, and now, here you were, slumped over against the side of a random building, trying to steady your nerves.

“Okay, deep breaths,” You whispered shakily to yourself. “Just a… few more blocks. I can do that.”

Sweat dripped from your chin despite the cool Autumn air. The sun was setting rapidly now, and it’d be dark before you knew it. Your walking pace was slowed considerably by your current ordeal. Every step that you took caused your thighs to brush against your aching pussy, a movement that typically went unnoticed, but you were painfully aware of now.

You kept your eyes straight ahead, your face flushing noticeably as you could feel the eyes of other pedestrians on your body. Of course, people would notice. You were a mess right now. And any Alpha within probably a mile radius could sniff you out in an instant. You swallowed nervously at the thought.

Now, you had a choice to make. You could take your usual shortcut through the alley up ahead or walk the long way home. Typically, the alley was completely safe considering you always walked through it in broad daylight, and never _like this_. You hesitated on the sidewalk, shifting your weight back and forth on your legs to cause pleasant friction in your core, as you stared down the darkening corridor. This shortcut would shave about 10 minutes off your walk, but you had a bad feeling about it. Although, being home sooner rather than letter would be a blessing. Plus, being alone in a dark alley would honestly be a relief if it meant that you didn’t have to feel the pointed stares of random passerby’s anymore.

You breathed out deeply, deciding your fate as you hurried down the alley, gripping tightly onto your purse for safety. Maybe it was a stupid idea, but all you could think about now was getting home and locking yourself away to indulge your own lewd desires. Your head was so cloudy, it felt like you might fall over at any second now. The alley seemed to stretch on for miles as your vision blurred.

“Just… need to rest for a second,” You muttered to yourself as you leaned against the cool brick wall with your eyes heavily lidded. Your breath came out in steady pants, sounding like you’d been sprinting down the alley instead of walking.

“Fuck,” You whined, pulling at your coat that was suddenly much too hot despite the weather. You could feel the wetness in your panties starting to coat your inner thighs.

“Home. Gotta… get home,” You said, suddenly remembering your plight. Determined, you boosted yourself off the wall and steadied yourself to begin walking. Before you could even move, a tall, lithe figure dropped from the fire escape connected to the building, landing expertly on the cement.

“Hmm what do we have here…?” The man spoke slowly, his voice breathy but gravelly. Your blurry eyes could barely make out his form, let alone any features. You could see that he was wearing a hoodie to hide most of his face, however. “Who would be so stupid to walk around during their heat like this?”

Your hazy mind left you unable to react, so instead, you stood there dumbfounded as the man approached. Tentatively, you glanced back towards the entrance of the alleyway, but it seemed as if most of the foot traffic had died down and no one was around. It had gotten darker than you’d expected. Maybe you’d been leaning up against the wall for much longer than you’d thought. What a nightmare this day was.

“Leave me alone,” You managed to blurt out, feigning confidence as you started to march straight up to the man, intending to catch him off guard by running past him. If you even could run at this point.

He seemed to chuckle as your demeanor changed, but you couldn’t be sure. You were too focused on getting away from this situation. Deciding it was now or never, you broke out into a sprint, and shoved your way past the man, but didn’t get far before your legs gave out. The unknown man reached out, grabbing you by the hood of your coat and hoisted you back to your feet before you fell to the ground. The swift motion knocked his own hood off, revealing a mess of light blue hair… red eyes, and…

“A-aren’t you that guy that was on the news?” You asked obtusely.

The man rolled his eyes impatiently, “There’s a lot of people on the news, you know. So, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He played dumb, but you recognized him immediately. The heat of arousal that had been pooling in your stomach suddenly turned into a brick as you realized just how much danger you were actually in. He leaned into you, pinning you against the wall and you met his crimson eyes with a frightened stare.

“Shigaraki.”

He made a pleased humming sound and he smiled, running a single finger along your jaw. You involuntarily let out a small moan at the touch, to which he laughed.

“Smart girl, aren’t you?” He asked. “Though, clearly not smart enough, since we’re in this situation, hm?” He gripped your face with four fingers, pinching your cheeks as he turned your head to the side, exposing your neck.

“Please leave me alone,” You whimpered, shivering as he ran his fingers along the vein in your neck. You dropped your purse to the ground since it was now the least of your worries and used your free hands to push at his chest weakly.

“How can I? You’re such a needy little slut right now and I couldn’t possibly let you… suffer.” He taunted you before running his rough lips along the rim of your ear. You bit your lip, clamping your legs together tightly to relieve the pressure of your involuntary arousal.

He released your face, pulling away slightly to unzip your coat, which started to slide off your shoulders. You wanted to resist, but you felt so hot that the touch of cool air through the thinner material of your shirt was a gift. You let the jacket fall to the ground easily, blushing as you realized what you were doing.

Before long, Shigaraki was back, running his hands lightly up your sides underneath your shirt. You sighed contentedly into the feeling of his rough skin against your body. Those hands had killed so many people… what were you doing?

“Stop,” You pleaded, clutching uselessly at the sleeves of his black hoodie. “I don’t want it like this.”

Your breath quickened as he lifted your shirt over your chest, but you clamped your arms at your sides so that he couldn’t take it off fully. Your head was a mess of emotions, a confusing mixture of lust and clarity. The heat was saying yes, but the rational part of your brain said no in as many different ways as it could think of. This was wrong. 

“I think you do want it like this,” Shigarki grinned, cocking an eyebrow as he nodded his head toward the juices running freely down your thighs. “Isn’t it what all Omegas want during heat? To just get fucked senseless by an Alpha?”

“Yes… I mean, NO!” You yelled, confused, pushing against him more forcefully. As a last-ditch effort, you slapped him across the face, seeming to break him out of the lust filled trance that he no doubt felt as well as a result of your elevated hormones. Once he realized what had happened, he narrowed his eyes at you dangerously.

“I tried to be nice, but I see that you’re playing a different game here,” He growled, forcefully gripping your neck, his pinky hovering just centimeters away from your skin. “You don’t want to die right now, do you?”

“Of course not,” You breathed, your arousal peaking unmistakably as he choked you. Fuck, you were just as sick as he was, weren’t you?

“Good girl,” He let your throat go and patted your cheek reassuringly as he slipped your shirt off all the way. “Just follow orders and you’ll feel so much better… Now take off your bra for me.”

“O-okay,” You stuttered, the cool evening air chilling your heated, glistening skin. Soon, your bra was on the ground along with your other clothes, and your already hard nipples seemed to stiffen even further at the exposure to air. This was really happening.

Shigaraki’s rough hands cupped at your breasts eagerly, and he rubbed your sensitive peaks between two fingers almost expertly. The sensation was almost too much for your lustful body. The pleasure from his touch only served to make the aching emptiness in your pussy more uncomfortable.

You whined, shifting your hips forward, searching for friction as he continued to toy with your chest lazily. He laughed openly at your struggles, pinching your nipples painfully, causing you to cry out.

“Fuck,” You panted, reaching your hands down to your soaking underwear. Any rational thought had left your mind by this point; only the primal urge to mate remained. The heat was in full swing and you needed something, anything, inside of you. Now. You pulled your wet panties to the side, thrusting your fingers inside of yourself as you squeezed your eyes tightly shut.

Shigaraki seemed taken aback, though somewhat intrigued, by your sudden eagerness. “Slow down, doll,” He whispered gruffly, pulling your hands away from your pussy, causing you to whimper in displeasure. He slid your underwear off, kneeling as he did so, and soon was under your skirt. You could feel his warm breath on your folds, and soon after, you let out a squeal as you felt his tongue lap experimentally over your clit.

“Shhh, you don’t want anyone else to find you like this, do you?” Shigaraki mumbled, his quiet voice muffled by your thighs and the fabric of your skirt.

He continued to lick at your slit and he dug his fingers into your thighs painfully as he shifted your hips forward for better access. His tongue glided through your pussy with ease, stopping to focus on your clit every so often. Then, Shigaraki latched his lips around your swollen clit, sucking hard on it as he slipped two fingers into your entrance.

“Ahh,” You tried to stifle your voice as you desperately wanted to cry out again at the pleasure. His fingers pumped into you in perfect rhythm, making lewd noises from the generous coating of your fluids. He started to scissor his fingers inside of you, stretching you out and before long, he had inserted three of his digits. Your eyes rolled back and you bit your lip hard enough that you drew blood as he began curling his fingers inside of you, rubbing at that sweet spot at your very core. He never let up on his relentless stimulation of your clit, alternating between licking and sucking at it as he drew you closer to orgasm. You tightened around his fingers as you drew close, but he immediately pulled out of you and stood up.

“Don’t even think about it,” He growled, and your eyes watered in pain as your ruined orgasm faded away.

“Please, please, I need to cum,” You begged, pulling your skirt completely off and turning to present yourself to him. You spread your legs and lifted your ass, your waiting hole dripping with your self-lubrication.

“Fuck that’s good,” You heard Shigaraki whisper as he ran a hand over your ass cheek before slapping it harshly. He gave another curt smack to the opposite side and you moaned eagerly. His hands left your skin, but you could hear his belt buckle clink as he undid it, and soon you were met with the unmistakable feeling of his cock pressing against your pussy. He rubbed it through your wetness, running it along your folds as he teased you.

“Tell me you want it,” He ordered.

“I-I want it,” You replied unsurely, brain clouded with lust. All you could think about was his cock pounding into you. The thought alone was almost enough to make you cum. “Shigaraki, I want it.”

You turned your head over your shoulder to meet his eyes, a pleading, desperate expression, and that’s when he finally slid into you. Your hole put up no resistance and he grunted in approval as he sheathed himself inside you.

“Yes,” You whispered, voice cracking slightly at the sheer sense of relief that his cock brought you. Your hormones were running wild, but the ache in your pussy had finally been remedied.

“Mm, see, you wanted it all along. All you needed was a thick Alpha cock inside of you…” Shigaraki cooed reassuringly as he began to pump into you. One hand slid up and down your side soothingly as the other gripped into your hip. “Tell me how much you like it.”

“It feels so good,” You gasped out, digging your nails into the brick wall. “I love it.”

“Of course you do, you slut,” He responded, quickening the pace as he assaulted your insides. His hands left your sides and reached underneath you to kneed at your tits as he fucked into you. He alternated pinching and twisting your nipples roughly, and you mewled in pleasure and pain. You couldn’t see straight as his cock pounded against the hyper-sensitive bundle of nerves inside of you. Your cries and moans grew louder and more uncontrollable with each of his thrusts, but you were too focused on pleasure to care if anyone heard.

“Touch yourself,” Shigaraki whispered into your ear as he gripped both your hips, rocking you back and forth on his dick. You obeyed, rubbing at your clit eagerly. He groaned in satisfaction, the movements of your hand bringing him extra pleasure as well.

“C-can I… ah, can I cum… Shigaraki?” You somehow managed to ask, eyes shutting lightly as you got closer.

“Yeah, come all over my cock,” Shigaraki whispered breathlessly into your ear, which was enough to send you over the edge. Your voice came out as a choked squeak as you climaxed, your body trembling uncontrollably at the stimulation. You planted both your fists firmly on the wall, moaning as you tightened hard around Shigaraki, who was still pumping into you recklessly.

You continued making meek noises as the pleasure became too unbearable. Your first orgasm left you overly-sensitive, and Shigaraki’s thickening member suddenly felt like way too much.

“I’m gonna cum soon too,” He hissed, and you felt the base of his cock swell. The pressure of his knot sent waves of newfound pleasure through your body as it pulsed against your hole.

“That won’t fit!” You cried anxiously, shrinking away as Shigaraki pushed relentlessly against your entrance. “Please don’t put that inside me.”

“Too late.”

Shigaraki thrusted a final time, his full knot slipping inside you painfully. You screamed out, to which Shigaraki clamped a hand over your mouth. After the pain had subsided, wave after wave of pleasure washed over you, completely clouding your mind as you orgasmed again. Shigaraki’s hand muffled your cries as he rocked back and forth inside of you, edging himself closer to release. Your walls pulsated around him with each successive climax, and your warm juices squirted out around his cock in a mess of pleasure.

Finally, you felt him press into you as deeply as he could, and warm spurts of liquid began coating your insides. He grunted out, moving his hand from your mouth to your shoulder so he could impale you more firmly on his dick as he came. It seemed as if his stream of cum would never end, filling you up more than you thought possible. Your own orgasms continued to the point of exhaustion, and with a light gasp, you blacked out for a split second. Entirely spent, you dropped to your knees, Shigaraki’s cock sliding out of you with a wet popping noise, and the combined essence of your mating spilled out of your used pussy.

As you came back around again, your head was cleared of the lust-filled daze and the realization of what you’d done hit you full force. He’d mated you. And… came inside of you.

Shigaraki Tomura had just claimed you. And you let it happen.

“Oh, fuck,” You gasped, bracing yourself against the wall as you stood again. You nervously glanced at the killer that stood next to you as he used your already dirtied underwear to clean off his wet cock.

He looked at you curiously as he straightened out his clothes, then snickered derisively.

“So… How does it feel to be mine now?”


End file.
